Coal Miner's Bride
by Sexycats1234
Summary: Isabella Swan is a normal Polish American in the 1890's and then she meets a Russian solider named Edward. But when they start to get to know each other, her father wants her to go to America and marry a coal miner! EXB
1. Meetings

**Okay, I read a book awhile ago about a girl in the 1890's. It's called a coal miners bride, so I am using the plot of the story with the twilight characters. Enjoy.**

**I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING**

I heard the rain on our thatched roof. It is so cold; I wish I had chopped more wood. Everything has been so difficult since dad moved to America and when mother died. I live in Poland where the Czar has taken over. There are soldiers everywhere and they are burning the shops of the Jewish people in my town. I am just a plain Jane. Brown hair and brown eyes. No one will want me without a dowry or something. And I am 15, a woman and not even married! I might die and old maid!

"Why don't you go to the village and sell some of the eggs that our chickens have just laid. We will be needing the money to buy more livestock" Grandma Marie had told me.

"Yes grandma" I was blessed by knowing polish English and Russian. My mother had taught us those languages just in case we make it to America.

As I was walking in town I saw that Mr. Herman's shop had caught fire. Why must they punish the Jews?

I saw a solider standing in the corner of the street, I went up to him and spoke in my terrible Russian, "Why are soldiers so cruel? Is it entertaining to watch other people suffer?"

As I said this I got a good look at him, he had bronze hair like the copper tub we bathe in. And he had such beautiful eyes! They were green like the rich women's necklaces with green emeralds. His sparkled!

In polish he said," You are a spitfire woman are you not? I have nothing against the Jews, but you have something against the czar, don't you?"

"Yes I do. He won't let me teach my polish and he made my father leave us."

He looked at me and said" What is your name spitfire?"

I looked at him and started walking away, but over my shoulder and said," Bella, Bella swan"

He smiled and yelled after me" EDWARD, EDWARD CULLEN!"

I sighed. I did not want to know a solider not at all!

**What do you think?**


	2. Officers

"Now everyone write a sentence about your favorite holiday, in polish" I know I am not supposed to be doing this but I feel it is a must. I am doing it or small house; today I am missing one student. But surprisingly enough it is my own brother. Emmett, he usually just goofs off. What do you expect from a ten year old?

There was a knock on the door then somebody barged in.

The kids barely had time to hide there polish.

It was a Gypsy; they usually live in camps near the edge of the town.

"Look her miss, your runt was throwing rocks at my precious chickens. My prize chicken probably won't be able to lay eggs for another week, she was so scared."

I saw Emmett looking sheepishly. I will scold him tonight.

"Thank you madam. I will see to it that my brother will be punished. Have a good day." I smiled, then looked at my brother while I said,

"Class is over for today. Come again in a week so we can work on our prefixes."

When they left I looked at my pain in the neck brother.

"Do you mind Emmett? What if she saw me teaching, oh my I could be killed or thrown in jail if she tells anybody especially a solder!" He just looked at me.

"Sorry Isabella, I will not do that again." He said but looked as if he didn't mean it.

Sigh.

"I am going out to the town in the morning would you like to come with me?"

"No thanks, I'll stay here with babcia (polish for grandma)"

"Okay" I told him as she walked in.

"Isabella be a dear and fetch some water from the well, please" Babcia told me.

"Why can't Em do it?" I asked, I did not want to go to the well, all you here at the well is all the women gossiping and sometimes it is about me, all day I hear,

"Poor Bella has no mother" or

Poor Isabella has no dowry, how is she going to get a man with no money?"

Or anything along those lines.

"It is your sacred duty to get water. A woman always gets the water and cleans and cooks and chops wood. Men make the money"

""Yes babcia" I said.

As I walked I wondered if I was going to get anything for May Day. Because in two days I will be the first of May or May Day. During May Day if a boy likes you they will stick a decorated stick in your yard. I got none last year but my friend Stephanie got two.

She would get a man even if she didn't have a dowry, but she does.

Luckily no one was at the well so I got in and I got out. I fell asleep quickly that night looking forward to a day in town.

"Get up darling, it is time for you to go to the town" Babcia woke me up in the morning.

"I am up" I told her.

I got dressed and left.

I started up the path to town when I saw a flash of bronze. Oh no not Edward Cullen.

"Hello miss Bella may I accompany you to town?" He asked.

"Sure." I said. I know I am not supposed to trust solders but since I was in a good mood this morning I said yes.

"Well here is my stop" I told him, we had reached the market.

"Well miss I hope to see you soon." He told me as we parted.

When I finished selling eggs a solder came up to me.

"Miss there is something in the alley that you should see." He told me. Since I sold all my eggs I decided to take a chance and say yes.

How wrong I was.

When we got in the alley he started to strangle me. I was crying with the thought of never seeing Em or Babcia again.

As his grip tightened he whispered," This is for girls who do not obey the rules and have a secret school going on in their houses. A kind Gypsy pointed you out and told me today. Wasn't that kind of her?" I don't think it was too nice of her.

But then he was still and his fingers loosened. With that he fell to the ground.

I was still crying as I saw a stone had hit him on the head. I looked around and saw Officer Cullen holding another rock.

"Run Bella Run home now." I just nodded and ran as fast as I could. I hope Edward will be all right.


	3. Savior

"Babcia!" I shouted walking up the path.

"Babcia!"

"What is it dear child?" She said seeing muy tear stained face and blood shot eyes.

"A Soldier tried to kill me, but a soldier saved my life!" I exclaimed showing her the red prints around my neck.

she gasped.

"Poor child!"

A knock on the door was heard.

"Come in!" Babcia said straightening everything up.

I looked down at my hands, hoping it wasn't that cruel soldier.

"Hello Ma'am, I am Edward Cullen and I believe I just save Isabella's life." He said looking over towards me with concerned eyes.

"Sit! sit! You must be famished, may I make you a snack?" Babcia asked pushing Edward toward the seat closest to me.

"If I wouldn't be tou much...' He trailed off.

"Isabella let me see your neck" I showed him my neck.

"Well it looks like it is already starting to bruise, but it looks like there is now internal damage." He told me looking at the prints.

"What about the solider?" Babcia asked handing Edward so Ham on Rye bread.

"He was knocked out, hopefully there will be memory loss." He explained.

"Oh dear and If there is not Memory loss?" Bacia asked.

"Then I will be in great trouble, and If you would excuse me, I have to go now. My commanding officer is probably looking for me." He said standing up.

"Take care of yourself Isabella" He told me, giving me a slight ug.

"Thank you!" I whispered still shocked.

"No problem!" He said heading towards the door and leaving.

"Now Isabella! What did I tell you about soldiers! you are very lucky that you have Edward!" She exclaimed.

"FATHER SENT US A LETTER!" Emmett exclaimed running in the door as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Well Isabella read it!" Babcia said said pushing it towards me.

"It says..."


	4. America

I will never speak to my father again. Not in a _MILLION_ years. He cannot just ship me off! I will not _stand_ for this! My father's letter read that I was to be married to a Jacob Black; he was a widower with three children Alice, Rose and Jess. In return, Jacob would give us three tickets to America, We would be able to leave this modern day hell and make a new life in America. However, I don not want to be MARRIED! Especially not to a man 11 years older than me!

"Bella COME INSIDE THIS INSTANT!" Babcia yelled from the front door. I was sitting outside, the only place where I could truly be alone. Edward had long gone; he seemed sad when I announced my marriage. I really wish I could get out of this some how.

"Sweet heart." Babcia said as I entered. "This is what women are supposed to do! They are meant to be placed in these situations! And look, now you don't have to worry about a dowry or anything else other girls worry about.' Babcia said, trying to console me. I just nodded and laid down on my hay may. The roof was leaking by my head and I will probably have to patch it tomorrow. Today could not get any worse.

"ISABELLA! GET UP!" Emmett bellowed in my ears. I opened one eye and saw him right by my head. He had roofing supplies in his hand and looked at me with an eager grin.

"Are you going to help me today brother?" I asked. He shook his head and dashed out the door; leaving a pile of roofing supplies by my bed. Sighing, I got up and started towards the door. I found a ladder and I was soon on the roof, trying to fix a hole.

"What a strange bird you make!" I heard Edward from down below. I knew I was not supposed to trust the czar's soldiers, but there was something about Edward.

"I am not a _bird_! I am just thatching my roof!" I exclaimed, trying to defend my self. "Surely _that_ isn't against the czar's law. Or has yet another law been passed against polish peasants" I asked him.

Edward looked amused. He was trying not to laugh when he said, "The Czar forbids everything that he doe not know, and I doubt that he knows how to thatch a roof!" He shaded is eyes with his hand, "I am impressed that _you_ know."

"I know plenty!" I justified myself again. "What solider business brigs you here anyways?" I asked.

"I am here to warn you, that solider that tried to kill you, wants you and me dead. I am trying to figure out a way to leave and, I expect you to do the same." He told me, voice grave. I wished we were back with our light conversation. Babcia stuck her head out the window when she heard Edward.

"You have to_ leave_?" She asked, Edward nodded.

"Take my Ticket and go with these children to America? What would an old woman like me do in America? Besides this is where my husband and children are buried! So Edward take my ticket and leave with Emmett and Isabella, they need someone like you to protect them.

Edward looked shocked.

"I _couldn't_!" He exclaimed.

"This is the least we could do! You saved Isabella's life for Heaven's sake!" Babcia argued with him.

"If this is what you want." Edward said uncertain.

However, I could tell that I would be traveling with Emmet and Edward to America.


	5. Ship of dreams

**Sorry for the delay.**

* * *

I officially hate traveling with Edward and Emmett. Before we even got on the bat, Edward took us to some shady shanty where they gave us all these was an absolute terror, while Edward was working with the men about our papers, Emmett would run around the room yelling nonsense things out of boredom, and not even I could calm him down.

After we rode the train and arrived on the boat, I found our living conditions were horrendous. Many people had slop buckets by their beds because they kept getting seasick, and many people are squished into a small living are with bunk beds, we are so below deck that, there is no window to air out the smell of sick bodies.

"Bella, why don't you come up on deck with me, the sky looks marvelous this afternoon." A new friend name Angela asked me, Angela was polish like me and was married to some man named Benjamin. Her and Benjamin are running away because, their parents didn't want them to marry, so they got married and hopped on the boat to America.

"I'll be right up." I told her, setting down the journal that Babcia gave me before I left, she told me to write everything down, so I will always remember what my journey was like.

I took the metal stairs two at a time, happy to be freed from the stale air and clamminess. "Bella over here!" Angela exclaimed, standing with Benjamin and, Edward. I walked over and looked up at the beautiful morning sky, and the fresh air that felt crisp on my face. Looking over at Angela and Benjamin I saw them looking at each other with love in their eyes, I hope me and Jacob will have that too.

I observed many of the people on the deck, many women wore all the clothes they owned, to show off their possessions, there was this one lady, Mrs. Medsker, who wore all seven of the skirts she owned at the same time, but then there were the other people, who were riding in first class, who had striking clothes and hats.

"Bella! Look what I found." Emmett said ,running towards us with an expensive looking hand bag.

"Oh my!" I exclaimed looking in the bag, there was containers full of a white cream and a bottle with a smelly fragrance inside of it, Edward explained that the cream was to soften your hands and that the spray was to be put on one's wrist and then rubbed against their neck, I asked Edward how he knew all of this and he just smirked.

"Wow, this lady must be rich!" I exclaimed, looking at all the expensive items the bag held.

"Yeah! You should see her! She always is walking around with young men and she has a giant hat with lots of feathers!" Emmett exclaimed. I was appalled.

"You stole this from a woman on first class?" I asked him. Emmett looked down, ashamed.

"Come on Emmett, let's go take this back to the woman that you stole it from, so you can apologize." Edward said dragging Emmett to the first class, I ran down to my floor of the ship and rushed into the bathroom facility, attempting to wash all the remnants of the woman's cream and perfume.

* * *

Later in the evening, all the third class passengers decided to have a party of sorts on the top deck. Angela and I cleaned up as best we could and made our way to the top deck, once we got there, the deck was clustered with people dancing and laughing, Angela and I made our way over to Edward and Benjamin.

"May I have this dance?" Edward asked, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the dancing crowd, I laughed at the mere merriment of the actions going on around us, I thought nothing in the world could make this moment better, until Edward kissed me.

On the lips, I felt bolts of electricity hit me and stick my feet to the floor, I was paralyzed for a moment.

When I was _finally_ able to move, I_ ran_.


End file.
